1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for a sealed butt connection of two pipes, made of a material having an ability to deform elastically.
The invention applies to ducts for the removal of combustion smoke coming from boilers, or to ventilation ducts, and in general to all ducts and pipes for the removal of smoke, or gases, through which duct and pipe condensates may also possibly flow.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the connection of this type of pipe is provided.
In the case of flexible pipes, by male-female couplings, the female part receiving the upper-level pipe and the male part engaging in the lower-level pipe, this being done so as to ensure flow of the condensates inside the pipe.
The quality of the seal in this type of joint is very imperfect and the fastening of the pipes and of the flexible pipe is by means of screws and/or clamps.
In the case of simple rigid pipes, the connection is provided by a male shaped piece fitting into a female socket formed on the end of the pipe being in the lower position. Fastening is provided by a clamp. A seal may improve the tightness of the system.
In the case of double-walled rigid pipes, with intermediate insulation, joining is made possible by the shaped pieces made on the ends, these often being cylindrical or conical. A clamp enables the two pipes to be clamped against each other.
This connection operation requires labor and accessories, and is therefore expensive. In addition, because of the use of clamps, the degree of tightening of which cannot easily be verified, the quality of the seal is uncertain.
To this should be added the fact that, for pipes not lying horizontally, which is very often the situation for removing condensates, gravity tends to cause the joint components to slip and that, if the clamps are not properly tightened, this slippage may contribute to decreasing the quality of the seal of the joint.